Warriors: Shadows in the Moonlight Book 3
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: LightningClan and StormClan are at war, and Amberfur is at her own war. She has to discover who her mother is, but is it really worth it in the end?
1. A Sorrowful Night

Windstar: I don't know if we have to put the thing that says you don;t own what you have typed about-but just in case:

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors

* * *

Chapter One: A Sorrowful Night

Amberfur looked up in the navy sky, wondering if she'd ever meet her mother. Sighing she turned when she heard the soft sound of someone coming towards her. Her eyes caught Blacksmoke's friendly yellow ones.

"It's a nice night." He commented, settling down beside her.

"I agree," Amberfur, making her troubled mind, clear.

"What's wrong?' Blacksmoke asked, glancing at her and then the sky.

"I never knew my mother…and I want to know." Amberfur growled, her voice had a flash of anger and sorrow in it.

"You'll know one day." He assured her, turning to look in her eyes. "Windstar has promised to tell you one day, and that day will come."

"I know…but still…its just so curiously woven together so I can never find out unless I ask, no clue or anything." Amberfur meowed bitterly.

"And that is the way we want it, you wouldn't like to know what became of her." Blacksmoke responded with a sad tone. "She was a good cat."

"I'm not so sure about that, Blacksmoke, I mean ifshe was such a good cat, then why keep it a secret?" Amberfur question, her voice growing darker with each word.

"Calm down, Amberfur." Blacksmoke insisted. "Its just that who she is now, would shock you. No one wishes to tell you that yet."

"And why not!" she demanded.

"Stop pressing the subject, you'll just make it worse when Windstar does tell you."

StormClan

Shadowstar glared at Heartstar. "You let that apprentice escape!" she hissed.

"What could i do? My will was denied! I couldn;t have stopped it even if granted too1" heartstar snarled.

"Excuse me, but there is trouble." came a rough voice. Both cats turned to see Redshadow looking in Heartstar's den.

"Trouble?" What kind of trouble?" Shadowstar demanded on spot.

"Those two apprentices who left. Well, they left us with something, in the queens den, we found all of our kits slaughtered at the apprentices' scenteverywhere." Redshaodw explained.

"What!" came Heartstar's broken voice.

Both cats rushed form the den, to see if it were true.

* * *

Sorry this is so short-oh and for the few I sent a private message too-I'm going to make the prologue another chapter-Chapter Three: Whitearrow, the Hired murderer

Chapter Two is this: Chapter two: Thunder at Midnight


	2. Whitearrow, the Hired Murderer

Tricked ya! The next one is Lightning at Midnight! lol-actually I just changed my mind...srry but i never completed it-0so this was going to be the prologue

* * *

Chapter Two: Whitearrow, Hired Murderer

Whitearrow sat in the moonshine, his white pelt gleaming like silver. His gray eyes flashed with fury. That was, of course, what his life was bulit off of. Ever since he had found his famliy killed, murdered by someone he still sought out.

Turning his head, he revealed a long scar over his left eye, but he was not blind. He bared his fangs and hissed threateningly as a black female cat came his way. Whitearrow stood, anger pluseing through his whole body. He would kill this cat if she asked him one request unless it had to deal with murder.

Whitearrow hated other trespassing on his territory, but the evil glint in the she-cat's eyes stopped him. The black cat came up to him and growled, "I've heard about you, Whitearrow."

"Yeah, what do you want?" Whitearrow hissed.

"I want to make..._an agreement._" the she-cat said.

"What kind of agreement?" Whitearrow growled, unsheathing his claws, rwady to kill.

"I have some information you have sought all of your life. I know who killed your famliy. I will tell you who-only if you promise to fight along side StormClan and try to get a cat called Amberfur, she is something we have sought for half a moon now. When we found out she had powers that remain untapped for now..."

Whitearrow felt his fury turn to raw, seething rage at the mention of his famlys' murderer. "Who is it? And yes, I, Whitearrow will help you, if you tell me."

"Of course I will tell you. He is as good as our enemy as well. He is a black and white cat that you may have seen before. He has caused us many problems."

"So what is his name?" Whitearrow growled.

The black she-cat told him. "By the way, I am Shadowstar. Now you must come meet StormClan."


	3. Lightning at Midnight

Chapter Three: Lightning at Midnight

Amberfur looked over at Tigerpaw with an eye of caution. She watched her apprentice carefully. Today, they were practicing how to fight.

"Now remember, Tigerpaw, that you have to surprise me, which, yes is rather difficult. But you must try." Amberfur encuraged her.

Tigerpaw picked herself up and this time, Amberfur saw no sign of any type of attack. Could Tigerpaw be at loss, or be onto something? Amberfur would just have to wait and see.

Amberfur din't notice Tigerpaw's claws unsheathed, and that was her mistake. Tigerpaw, fats as lightning, dashed to the side and then spun around and swiped her claws out at Amberfur before she had any time to react.

Amberfur withdrew, glad that Tigerpaw hadn't scraped her skin. "Good job, we'll continue tommrow." Amberfur smiled at Tigerpaw and then sat down for a moment and began to clean her tail.

She looked up and instructed, "Its time for you to go hunting so you can eat, go." she beckoned.

Tigerpaw obeyed and slipped off into the bushes, quiet like a mouse. Amberfur smiled with satisfaction. Her apprentice was half way through her training already, but she still needed work on her fighting skills from what Amberfur saw.

Amberfur turned around and headed back to camp, hoping to see Blacksmoke and see if they could go hunting. As she twisted her way through the pesky brambles, Amberfur wondered if LightningClan and StormClan would ever break apart. What would happen if they didn't? 

Amberfur sighed with the weight of the huge threat that lay upon them. It was StormClan's plan to take them out first. She knew that it was a bad thing, and she hoped she could stop it, but maybe she couldn't. Amberfur was the Choosen Cat of StarClan. That was what StormClan wanted. Even though she didn't know what was so speacil about her yet, she hoped that it would be soon to come. After all, Amberfur was curious just like any other cat.

When she reached her camp, Amberfur headed straight for the prey pile because she spotted Blacksmoke's dark fur. She quickly grabbed her a quail and brought it over to where her mate was sitting. She sat down beside him and mewed, "Hi, where's Ashpaw?"

"Asleep. We were on patrol today, what about Tigerpaw?" Blacksmoke responded.

Amberfur told him about what had happened when they were training and smiled, "She's improving greatly. Her hunting skills are some of the best I've seen with apprentices-which isn't much, but still…Anyway I sent her out hunting, its her favorite thing to do."

Blacksmoke looked up, "Ashpaw's is just dozing around and sleeping."

Amberfur couldn't help but laugh at that. When she had finished her quail, she looked up at Blacksmoke, deciding to ask, "What to go hunting, or are you too tired?"

Blacksmoke grinned as he said, "Yep, I think I can go to sleep right here!" With that, he fell over, leaning on Amberfur for support and pretended to be asleep.

"You're such a goofball!" Amberfur laughed, pushing him away. "So will you?"

"Sure." Blacksmoke laughed, sitting up.

"Hey, can I come?" came Fishpaw's voice.

Amberfur looked at the apprentice and frowned, "Um Fishpaw, we were planning to go alone, if you don't mind." She tried to sound polite, but Fishpaw just nodded, his tail shooting down to the ground and he trekked back to the apprentices' den, his tail dragging, ears flat.

"What's you do to Fishpaw?" came Silverheart's voice.

Amberfur and Blacksmoke turned to see their deputy looking at them with narrowed eyes. "Um we were-" but Amberfur was cut off by her vision cutting off and turning black, with a single cat standing in front of her. It was Tallstar.

"Amberfur! The Choosen cat, you, are being sought out! Stay clear of the stalking danger! Peril will surly become of you Clan if you don't. In time your power will be revealed, well the rest of it, this is part of it, but stay clear….stay clear….stay…..clear." Tallstar repeated, his voice fading farther and farther each time until he faded.

Amberfur's vision returned. She was still standing in front of Silverheart, but her heart was hammering and her fur was on end in fear. What did that mean? "Amberfur? Are you okay?" Blacksome asked, looking at her with confusion.

"St-st-stay clear…" Amberfur whispered. "What do you mean?"

"Stay clear? No one said that." Silverheart meowed, her confusion noticible.

"Tallstar…" Amberfur whispered, not realizing what she was saying, for she thought she was still in the darkness with the former WindClan leader right in front of her.

"Tallstar? He's dead Amberfur, remember? And why are you talking about him?" Blacksmoke asked, his voice soothing Amberfur, but she kept mumbling to herself.

"Take her to Sharpclaw, soemthing's wrong with her." Silverheart ordered.

"No!' Amberfur hissed suddenly, leaping away from all of them. She had come to her senses at last. "Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Yes there is!" Silverheart insisted.

StormClan

Redshadow eyed Whitearrow with narrowed eyes. Something about the loner was creepy. He didn't trust him, even if Whitearrow was working for them. Redshadow stood and went to the prey pile. "Line up!" he yowled.

StormClan cats came rushing towards him, lining up in a perfectly straight line. Redshadow stared coldy at each one of them as he quietly padded towards the prey pile. He snatched up a mouse that was small and puny. He threw it at Whitearrow, who was first in line. The mouse hit the solid white cat in the face, making him snarl and unsheath his claws.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Whitearrow snarled.

"He, no!" Redshadow growled matter-of-factly.

"To bad! You just found one!" Whitearrow hissed, leaping at Redshadow and abondoning his prey.

Fang met claw as the cats fought in a whirlwind of dust and fur. "What are you tow doing? STOP!" came Shadowstar's voice, but it never happened.

LightningClan

"LEAVE THE CHOOSEN ONE ALONE!" came a loud voice out of thin air. Amberfur knew that it was Tallstar, Firestar, Bluestar, and Leapordstar.

Silverheart's fur sprang on end, her tail shot up in fear, ears flattened, and teeth bared. "Who said that?" she yelped.

"WE OF STARCLAN! BEWARE OF THE STALKING ENEMY!" came all four voices.

"Ah!" Silverheart screamed, running towards the warriors' den with fear. Blacksmoke seemed to ignore them as he comforted Amberfur, but it was clear he heard them and heeded them.

"Amberfur, do you still wish to hunt?" he asked causally.

Amberfur nodded, her fear had vanished like her trance. Blacksmoke looked as if he had forgotten the whole ordeal already and went on, beside Amberfur, out of camp.

As the two went off towards the stream, they wonndered if they should stay in the heart of the territory, just in case. But right as the thought flashed across their minds, it left. Prey was all around, them just waiting to be caught. And with leaf-bare approching, they had to find as much as possible.

StormClan

Redshadow's eeyes were furious slits as he raked his claws across the white cat's thick pelt, but they never even touched the skin, while he and his sort thin fur was getting splattered with drops of blood.

He yowled and leapt away from Whitearrow's next a attack-a swip to the face. Redshadow hissed and was about to ataack again, when a loud angry snarl interrupted their battle.

"If you EVER disobey me again, Redshadow, I will personally tear off your ears and give them to the crows!" Shadowstar snarled, her black pelt gleaming in the morning sun. Redshadow backed away, his anger not yet spent, but he obeyed his leader, a flicker of fear shining in his eyes. Whitearrow, he noticed, looked pleased at the threat. Redshadow already knew Whitearrow wanted to see the fight continue. Shadowstar had been right to choose this cat for their battle.

"Line up!" Shadowstar called. Redshadow sighed and got back to his job-giving everyone their food. Everyone who had gotten out of line, lined back up, waiting to be served.

Redshadow brought Rivertwister a rabbit, Shadowstar a huge fish, Heartstar a mouse, the rest either got fish, stolen quail, or mouse. Redshadow had saved the best for last. It was his favorite, and it was the biggest in the pile. He had stolen it from WindClan/LightningClan territory. It was a huge rabbit just like the one Shadowstar and the patrol had seen when they met Death, the wolf they had run off.

Redshadow took the rabbit to his own personal eating place and ate some of it. It was not as big as the hare, smaler, but big enough. After he had pushed it into the weeds next to the spot he slept at, Redshadow fell asleep. He was tired after the fight, he deserved a rest anyway.

LightningClan

It was night once more and the skys didn't look so well. They looked angry and the clouds were swollen with rain. Amberfur and Blacksmoke were just returning from their hunting patrol.

Windstar came out of his den, the winds howling, he rushed over to the Highrock. "Everyone, all of WindCLan is to go to Sunningrocks at once!" he yowled.

Everyone, even the ones in their dens, came out to look at him, confused, but they obeyed. Lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up the dark ground below. Amberfur was quick on her paws and rushed off towards the camp entrance, the wind forcing her to run sideways.

Blacksmoke joined her within seconds, his eyes worried. "What's going on? Amberfur shouted.

"I don't know, but Windstar sounded worried, very worried." He responded over the wind, but Amberfur couldn't hear him.


	4. Destruction

Hey did you gusy want an update? Well even if ya didn't-here ya go!

Chapter Four: Destruction

Amberfur felt sharp slashes of rain rip at her fur, cutting through it and stinging her skin. Her head was low, tail high slashing at the howling wind. She raced low to the ground, towards Sunningrocks, wondering if the other LightningClan cats were over there.

After they had crossed the border, Windstar in the lead, the wind had dulled, but Amberfur could barley tell. The lashing rain had turned to little bits of ice. She shut her eyes, they were stinging horribly with the water in the air. With Blacksmoke beside her, Amberfur hoped with all of her heart, that whatever was coming wasn't bad. But how wrong she was….

StormClan

Shadowstar yowled to her new Clan to run for the boulders and rocks at the gorge. She only knew what was coming because of the elders tales she had listened to as a kit. StormClan fled towards the gorge, careful to stay low to the ground so the wind would slipp through heir fur and not over balance them.

LightningCLan

Amberfur reached Sunningrocks within minutes. She dove into the small dens, only to find others inside. LightningClan was still pouring in, though there was barley any room left. Lightstar came forward and greeted Amberfur, but her voice was full of fear.

"Do you know what is happening?" Amberfur asked.

"Tornado. The deadliest of storms. Is everyone in as far as they can go? We may want to squeeze together, the wind speed is the fastest of all winds and the strongest. It can pick up a cat in a heartbeat. Now tell Windstar to pull back here and make it to where no one can move. The more packed we are in here, the better." Lightstar ordered.

Amberfur nodded and leapt through the stream of cats, her paws barley touching the ground as she reached Windstar who was still outside helping the last of the cats in. "Windstar!" Amberfur yowled. "Get everyone in and get everyone in so tight that we still have a lot of room in the front. A tornado is coming!" she yowled over the howl of the wind.

Everyone began to come in faster and faster. It seemed as if everyone knew what a tornado was.

LightningClan

Amberfur held her breath as she heard the whistling wind. Windstar was still outside. They had to hurry, "Get in! Hurry!" she yowled to him. Windstar nodded as the last cat came in and he leapt into the small crag in Suningrocks and forced himself towards the back. Amberfur followed, but she could get no further than the middle.

She turned her eyes to look out side and gasped in shock. A twisting gust of wind was ripping through the forest, uprooting trees and picking up dust and dirt. What a nightmare!

StormClan

Shadowstar dug her way into the small space in the rocks by the gorge.

Redshadow clawed his way towards Shadowstar, his eyes wide, he too knew what was coming. a twister. A dangerous storm, he must live through!

LightningClan

Amberfur felt the wind ug at her fur. She dug her claws into the earth and stayed where she was. Just as she got t where the wind was no longer against her, she heard someone yowl. It was Lightpaw, a LightningClan cat.

Amberfur leapt to her feet and dove towards Ligthpaw who was being helplessly ripped from the ground and into the storm. Amberfur ywoled in shock as the apprentice was taken by the storm, but Amberfur was not going to let her die in such a burtial way.

Leaping after the cat, she dug her teeth into the apprentices' scruff and landed ont he ground and put her back with the others, but Amberfur was out in the open now. And in the danger!

Amberfur felt the pull of the wind on her soft fur. She felt her claws graso for any place to hook them onto. She knew what was happening at last, and that she was going to die. She found no hold and the wind called her to it, but she wouldn't go easy. Opening her eyes, she looked at the others before a sharp, loudscreech escaped her as she was taken from the ground. "Amberfur! No!" Blacksmoke wailed, his eyes not leaving her terrified ones until she vanished.

Amberfur was sucked up into the raging funnel, but she made no sound and was strangly calm. Her eyes were closed and she breathed little as to not contaminate her lungs with dust. She refused to die! But just as the thought crossed her mind, she felt herself be slung from the tornado. Then there was a loud crack, a flashing burst of red and white hot pain, and then nothing.

LightningClan

Windstar stared in pure shock as he watched his daughter be taken from him by the deadly winds. For the first time in his life, he left his sorrow and fear wash through himself. It seeped into his eyes and heart. His very soul was wavered. Pain ripped at him as he watched the buddle of amber fur vanish, stuck in the massive winds, sticks, trees, and dust. "No…This cannot be...Not Amberfur! She can't be dead!" he whispered.

He felt eyes on him, but ignored whoever it was until he felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked up into the dark eyes of Sharpclaw. "Windstar," said the Medicine Cat gently, "She's going to be okay, you'll see."

Windstar just nodded weakily, feeling helpless. He had been betrayed once, and now he faced the death of his only kit and daughter!

StormClan

Shadowstar felt the wind die down around her. She came out of her tightly packed shelter and looked around. The sky was already clearing, but there was piles of ice everywhere, but otherwise nothing bad had happened to them. They had not lost a single cat, yet, they had no idea how the cats still over at the other StormClan camp in ShadowClan territory.

StormClan

Shadowstar glared over at Blacktail, shoving him off of her. Her eyes glinted dangerously as she climbed out of the place where she had been hiding from the storm. Heartstar came out hesitantly beside her, followed by Blacktail. Her tail lashed from side to side, showing her anger that she always held. "Shadowstar, look," Whitearrow's dark voice came from beside her.

Shadowstar glanced at the white warrior and saw him looking at a limp, amber colored form that had been thrown into the rocks. She narrowed her eyes, an evil smile on her face as she growled, "Well looky here, it's Amberfur,"

"Indeed it is," Heartstar hissed, approaching the limp, wet form of the amber colored cat who was not moving. "I wonder how she got here?"

"The storm must have caught her. Stupid cat," Whitearrow muttered, leaping over Shadowstar and landing gracefully on one of the jagged rocks. He didn't even flinched as the sharp rock dug into his paws. Shadowstar watched in bemusement as he batted at Amberfur, prodding her with his white paw. After a few moments, he turned his icy, yellow gaze on her and spoke, "She's alive, but she's injured. What do you want to do with her?"

Shadowstar's eyes flashed, "Take her in as prisoner of course," her gaze shifted over to Blacktail and then flickered back to Whitearrow, "We will take her to our camp, seeing as Heartstar's must be flooded by the river."

Heartstar did not object to Shadowstar's response. She merely dipped her head in agreement. Shadowstar watched in silence as the other female cat claws her way back into the cover of the rocks and began to inform her Clan of what they were going to do.

LightningClan

Windstar felt himself sink to the ground at the sight of his only daughter be taken from him by the viscous storm that roared overhead. His eyes glazed over in shock and horror as he laid down on the ground. "Amberfur…" he whispered, unable to tear his eyes from the small dot that was vanishing with the roaring twister. His body had grown numb with realization that his daughter was going to die in that storm. There was no way she could survive.

He barley heard Blacksmoke yell, "Amberfur! No! I won't let you go!" Windstar was blind to the fact that the cat who had fallen in love with his daughter raced outside into the storm, putting himself in danger.

"Blacksmoke! Stop this! You'r going to get yourself killed!" Lightstar yowled, launching herself after the cat.

StormClan  
-----------------------------------------------Amberfur-------------------------------------------------

Amberfur felt unbelievable pain in her body. She winced, not wanting to move, but she knew that she had to. Her golden eyes opened slowly. Her vision was blurred and everything was disfigured. She blinked a couple times, and when her vision did clear, her eyes snapped wide open in shock. Before her stood a red cat, glaring death at her. She shuddered, her breath coming in quick gasps of horror. Amberfur tried to move, but when she did, she nearly screamed her pain to the world.

Her eyes must have betrayed her pain because Redshadow hissed menacingly, "You must be in a lot of hurt, no? Heh, too bad for you. I'm not giving you anything to help you,"

Amberfur glared at him, but she did not speak. Her eyes told enough to say that she was more than furious at the red cat. Suddenly movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She twisted her head painfully to see who was coming in. Burning fury filled her whole body as she saw the black female coming towards her. It was Shadowstar.

Shadowstar looked over at Redshadow without emotion, "Get out," she ordered, her voice stern and cold. Redshadow, Amberfur noticed, looked a little offended, but be left without hesitation, the tip of his tail twitching.

"What do you want?" Amberfur growled weakly, her tone sounding hostile, but her voice was weak, showing she posed no threat. Shadowstar knew that well enough.

Shadowstar simply sat down in front of her. Amberfur was shocked when Shadowstar dipped her head, "Forgive Redshadow, he is not the friendliest of creatures," Amberfur could only stare at the leader, hearing her humble words. Shadowstar's eyes suddenly blossomed with emotion, showing amusement, "You are surprised at my kindness, are you?"

Amberfur shook her head, "No, I'm shocked." That made Shadowstar laugh quietly. Amberfur tried to sit up, but failed and dropped back onto the ground, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her legs. "What have you done with Shadowstar?" she demanded, her voice betraying her shock and amazement. That only made Shadowstar laugh a little louder, but it was still quiet.

"Nothing, nothing, Amberfur. I just wish to tell you something that your father failed to mention to you, like he should have long ago." Shadowstar explained, her expression suddenly changing to a grim look and her tone becoming stern and rock-hard.

"And what would that be?" Amberfur asked, trying to dismiss the fact that she was laying helpless in front of her enemy that could kill her within seconds without any effort at all.


End file.
